


Read All About (How Much I Love You)

by abbyli



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the best wife, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli/pseuds/abbyli
Summary: Darcy fusses over Steve when he comes home injured from a mission and he lets her because it’s what they do. That’s how they say ‘I love you’.





	

[ [read all about it, emeli sande](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaAVByGaON0) ]

.

The necklace of bruises is the first thing she sees when the uniform comes off. “Holy shit.” Steve ducks her flapping hands, gently pushing her away.

“It’s okay. I’m all right.”

“Steve,” Darcy points to his throat. “Do you wear a sign that says ‘strangle me’?”

_“No.”_

She sighs, biting back her worry. “Seems to be the favorite place for bad guys to go for. Does it hurt?”

“Only a little.”

“Which in Cap speak, that means a lot.” She points towards the adjoining bathroom. “Strip and get in the shower.”

He smirks. “Yes ma’am.”

Darcy disappears into the kitchen, waiting until she hears the water turn on before she lets out a noise between a gasp and a sob. Her fist clenches the edge of the counter, her other hand going to her mouth to somehow silence the small sobs that are trying to escape. She takes in air through her nose, breathing in and out to steady her rapidly beating heart. After gaining her bearings, Darcy returns to the bedroom and gathers up the tattered uniform that Steve had shed on the floor like a second skin.

She disposes of the ruined uniform and begins to take off her own clothes, dropping them behind in her a line while moving to the bathroom again. She lightly undoes the lock on the shower door, catching the small start Steve gives when she steps in. “You okay?”

He doesn’t answer. Darcy leans in, pressing a kiss right in between his shoulder blades and gently running her fingers up the small of his back, letting her hand rest on his bicep. He groans, leaning into her touch with a sigh. Darcy smiles, sticking her other hand out. “Loofah?”

-;

She stitches up the bleeding gash on his forehead once they are out of the shower. Water drops down Darcy’s back from her sopping hair but she doesn’t care, carefully easing the thread in and out. Dissolvable stitches since he would heal quicker than most and she didn’t want the thread to get stuck.

He doesn’t move once as she works. Darcy’s eyes keep flitting to his bruised throat and she swallows, fighting back the bile that has suddenly risen. A tiny drop of blood escapes the wound that she brushes away with gauze. “There we go.”

“Thank you.”

Darcy nods, her fingers brushing against his hand. “Can I get you anything? Coffee or something to eat?”

Steve shakes his head. “No, nothing. I think –“

“Hmm?”

“I think I’m going to go to bed. I’m really tired.”

Darcy nods. “Okay, honey. Whatever you need.”

The look he gives her is so grateful and Darcy’s heart tears in her chest. She kisses his cheek and turns to gathering up the medical supplies, returning them under the sink before she pads into the bedroom to get some hairpins and a sweater. She’s starting to shake and not from the chill in the apartment.

After kissing her husband again, she walks into the kitchen to prepare coffee. She would go to bed but after glancing at the clock, she sees that it’s only eight pm and if she goes now, she will be up pacing by two.

-;

Steve finds her curled on the sofa, a Disney movie playing on the television. “Darcy?”

“Huh-what?” She sits up too quickly and nearly knocks over the half empty coffee cup by her feet. “Oh. What time is it?”

“Nearly midnight,” Steve says, approaching her slowly.

Darcy yawns noisily. “Sorry, I got on a Disney marathon and I guess I passed out.”

Steve’s mouth turns up, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “Any coffee left in the pot?”

She yawns again. “Yeah I think so. You’ll have to warm it up though.”

“That’s okay.” Steve walks past the couch and into the kitchen. She hears the ding of the microwave a few minutes later and he’s back, lightly nudging her feet over so he can sit before bringing them back into his lap. “What you got in?” he asks, gesturing to the television.

Darcy yawns again. “Uh...Peter Pan I think. I dunno.” To answer that question, she hears _‘I’ll get you for this, Pan!’_ Steve gently rubs a hand up her ankle, his fingertip circling that one point on her skin that always makes her squirm. “Steve, stop!” she laughs. For the first time tonight, she sees the whisper of a smile pull his lips up.

His hands ease out over her legs, lightly rubbing at her heel. Darcy’s hip twitches a bit and she shifts to get more comfortable, her arms tucked behind her head. “You okay?” Steve nods, eyes focused on her feet as his hands work over the bottoms. Darcy opens her mouth to form another question and she cuts herself off with a moan of pleasure. “This is all I want for my birthday. Cupcakes and your amazing footrubs.”

His hands suddenly fall slack. Darcy’s eyes open and she watches her husband for a moment, nudging his chin with her toe.

“I’m okay,” he murmurs. Darcy carefully pulls her legs from his lap and sits up, shifting a bit closer so their arms are touching. “I was unconscious for three minutes.”

Darcy raises a brow. “Wh-what?”

Steve nods, eyes cutting to the floor. “Any regular person who have had problems but I was just out. But that was...that was after having my air supply cut off for about five minutes. If Bucky hadn’t – if he hadn’t stopped him then – then I wouldn’t have come home.”

Wincing, Darcy pushes on his arm with hers. She doesn’t want to think about things like that.

“It was my fault. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Is that the truth?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Steve seems more and more ashamed by the minute and her heart cracks. “If Bucky hadn’t saved my ass, my own stupidity would have killed me. I was laughing at some joke Barton had made, I didn’t see the rogue agent – I didn’t _see it_. I could’ve have gotten everyone killed.”

Darcy nearly clampers into Steve’s lap, gently shushing him. “Hey, hey, listen. Listen to me. No one else was hurt and you’re going to be okay. You made a mistake.”

“But I –“

“No,” Darcy’s voice is firm. “You fucked up. And you know it. So why focus on it?”

“Darcy, it’s not that simple.”

“I’m sure,” she nods in agreement. “Listen, I’m not an agent. I don’t do the dangerous shit you do when you walk out of here every day. But I still have people that count on me and you know what? I screw up. I’m human. And then I fix it and move on with my life. Steve, you’re not perfect no matter how many times I tell you that.”

He scoffs, fighting a smile. “I felt like...I felt like I was that kid in Brooklyn again. I got myself into trouble all the time and Bucky had to save my ass.”

“But isn’t that how it always is?” Darcy smiles. She pecks at the corner of his lip, twining their hands together. Her free fingers carefully brush against his throat, wincing as he sucks in a breath. “Sorry.”

“’S okay.” Darcy rests her head against his shoulder, their hands still linked. “Thank you.”

She cracks a grin, pressing her lips to his palm. “Anytime.” He wraps an arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple again and she relaxes into his chest. The beautiful tattoo of his beating heart thrums against her ear, lulling her back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on feedback, there MAY be a short prequel to this. 
> 
> Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks loves.


End file.
